365 Days in Prison
by Phinabellaguy123
Summary: "I shouldn't be here... first, my sister is murdered and this happens? Sure, I look guilty when I'm holding a gun next to the body... But a I didn't kill her! I am Phineas Flynn and I was unfairly accused of murdering my own sister..." (slight Phinabella. I couldn't put romance as a genre because suspense and drama are what this story is about)
1. Day 1: First Day

365 Days In Prison

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Author's Note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! WOW! ITS BEEN FOREVER! School has been the most important thing to me at the moment. I want to get back to writing so bad! This is a new story I came up with called 365 days in prison! And guess what? There are going to be over 365 chapters to this story! One chapter for each day! I can't wait for this story! Here we go... Day 1!

*DAY 1: First Day*

I shouldn't be here... first, my sister is murdered and now im in prison... Everyone thought it was me. Sure, I look guilty when I'm holding a gun next to the body, but I didn't kill her! A weird glowing beam hit her and she fell over! It looked like it came from a peculiar looking building from downtown.

My name is Phineas Flynn, and I was unfairly accused of murder on my own sister. Im 19 years old. Just enough to get into the most ferocious prison ever. The Warden told me to keep this journal to write about my days here. 365 days to be exact. The judge put me in prison for one year. They lightened my sentence up because of all the awesome things I did for the court. I'm a inventor you know.

Well, I was led to Cell C-18. It has two beds, a toilet, and this journal I am writing in. I was told I wouldn't get a "friend" sharing the room with me. When I walked by the other prisoners they shouted things like:

"Looky what we have here? Fresh meat!"

"Just you wait for the showers buddy! Haha!"

"Watch your back! There might be knife in it if your not careful! Ha!"

So far... not the best day ever by any means. Well... it is prison. I waited in the cell for 2 hours. In that time I thought of what happened. I was taking shooting lessons from Ferb. He walked away for 1 minute and BOOM Candace falls over. Dead. I would never harm my sister but, no one believed me...

I was called down to meet the warden. He was short, bald, had a brown goatee, and was wearing a blue suit.

He said, "Welcome, Mr. Flynn! How do you like it here so far?"

I responded, "Not the greatest time of my life..." The warden frowned.

He said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Webber! You may know my son, Captain Webber?" In fact, I did know Captain Webber. He was my uncle. He proposed to my aunt right in front of my family.

I answered, "Yes. He is my uncle actually." Mr. Webber smiled.

"Hmm! Small world, huh!" He said back. I just agreed. He looked over my file, "Oh! Murdered your sister? Candace Flynn... she planned my sons wedding didn't she? That's a shame... how could someone like you do this?" He asked.

"I didn't do it!" I retorted back. He nodded his head.

"Sure... thats what they all say... sorry bud. Your stuck here. And you will be treated like every other prisoner here. Okay, leave my office. Officer Robertson will take you through the prison. Goodbye." He said as I was led through his door. After a really boring tour I was brought to my cell and the officer said to go to sleep because it was past curfew. Well I guess this is it for the first day... let's see if tomorrow is any better...

Author's Note: Ooooohh! I love this story so far! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Well...  
GOOD DAY TOO YOU! 


	2. Day 2: One Phone Call or Two

365 Days in Prison ch. 2

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! How u doing? Great! I realized something... what story would this be without some Phinabella! Heck! It's in my username for crying out loud! Haha! Well, here is day 2 of Phineas's journey.  
ENJOY!

*Day 2: One Phone call... or two...*

Well... last night sucked. I couldn't sleep because I heard the electric chair being used on prisoners. It was terrible hearing those screams. I couldn't bare to hear the death of someone. I couldn't believe that the government still let them use the electric chair! Its inhumane! I just sat there the entire night. Listening.

An officer came and got me this morning. He told me that I was needed in the phone room. I walked down to the phone room and saw officer Robertson was there.

"Mr. Flynn." Robertson said bluntly," By state law we are permitted to give you one phone call." He gestured to the phone. I went over an grabbed the receiver. I thought for a moment on who to call. Then it hit me! Isabella Garcia-Shaparo. I dialed her cell number and called. It rang 3 times before she answered.

"Hello?" A familier voice said over the phone. It was Isabella with her cute as a button voice.

"Isabella? It's me Phineas!" Phineas said cheerfully.

"Phineas?! Is it really you?"

"Yes! It's so great to hear from you!"

"I know! Are you using your one phone call on me?"

"Well... yeah. I just had to tell you something that I couldn't do before I was taken here."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to really miss you, and I love you

"I love you too! I am trying to get you an early release., but they are not budging on their decision..."

"It's fine... it's only a year. Then, I will be back with you." The officer signaled that his time was up. We said quick goodbyes and love yous. He hung up and sighed.

The officer asked, "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah..." I said sadly. He nodded. He led me back to my cell. I just sat there... thinking. I was thinking of my long time girlfriend, my family, and of course... Candace. It just hit me that I will never see her again. I hated the thought of it but, its true. I started to sob. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. My sister is... dead.

"Quiet in there!" A guard yelled at me. I listened and went silent. They soon told me I had a visitor. I was hoping to see a familiar face but, an old man came up to me.

He said, "Hello Phineas! I know you don't know me but, I brought a gift for you!"

"Um... okay..." I said a little unevenly. He pulled out a small flat circular object from his hair. I wondered how I didn't see it. He gave me it.

"Put it in your hair," he said. I put it in my hair. It suddenly turned a bright red matching my hair color.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"You will see..." he said strangely before walking away. I thought that old man was bonkers. Later when I was in my cell the hidden device on my head vibrated. I picked it out of my hair then I hear a voice come from it.

"Hello Phineas? Did the old man give this to you yet?"

I recognized that voice...  
Ferb...

Authors Note: DUH DUH DUHHHH! ha ha! I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review and...  
GOOD DAY TOO YOU!  



	3. Day 3: Friends?

365 Days in Prison ch. 3

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors Note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! I had a good cliffhanger didn't I? Haha! Well here is day 3 of Phineas's horrible adventure in prison.

*Day 3: Friends?*

At 12:07 AM last night I received a call. It came out of that device that old man gave me. Anyway, Ferb called me. I remember the conversation perfectly...

"Ferb! Is it really you!?" I yelled in enjoyment.

"Shhhh! I don't want the whole prison to hear you!" Ferb said in an angry tone.

"Sorry. What is this thing?"

"It's a portable hidden audible communicator. Or P.H.A.C. for short."

"You know if you say the acronym for that in a British accent, it vaguely sounds like the word fuc-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT CURSE WORD!" Ferb angerly interrupted.

"Okay! Geesh..."

"Okay... so you wouldn't last a week in prison."

"Hey!" I said annoyed a bit.

"Sorry. But its true. Thats why I am going to help you. Keep the P.H.A.C. in your hair. It will connect to your ears and you will hear me without suspicion."

"Okay. I'm putting it in," I said before putting the P.H.A.C. on my head. It quickly blended in with my hair.

Ferb said, "Good job Phineas. Now... its going to be rough in prison. You will need allies. Some friends to watch your back. Your lucky I know a few guys there that will be happy to help."

I was shocked, "How do you know some of these people?!"

"I got into a bad crowd when I was 16. Long story short, everyone but me was arrested."

"What?" I yelled out, "How come I'm just now hearing about this!"

"Shut up. Do you want to survive or not?" Ferb asked obviously annoyed.

"Fine... continue Ferb..." I answered.

"Okay. There should be 3 guys that will be friends with you. One person nicknamed Sig. He's 6'4", Jamaican, has dreadlock hair, and has a burn mark on his forehead. Another guys name is Bruce. He's about 6'1", no hair, very fit, and has a B tattoo on his head. And there's the last guy... his name is H."

"H?" I asked.

"The letter H. He's 6'11", very strong, he has a mohawk, and a scar going down his cheek. He will be a great help for you."

"Are you sure?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"Positive. They will help. You can meet them in the corner of the prison cafeteria. The corner nearest to the kitchen door. It's usually just them."

"How do you know this?" I asked curiously.

"It's a long boring story... just meet with them at lunch tomorrow. Phineas it's time for me to go. I will keep in touch. Ferb Fletcher Out." He said before hanging up. I was confused but I knew my mission.

That was the plan from last night, but I was very nervous. An officer came up to my cell.

"Lunch time dirtbag!" He yelled. I slowly walked to the cafeteria. I got in line for today's meal: mashed potatoes, green beans, chicken, an apple, and water. It sounds good but tastes horrible. As I looked around the room I saw the table. They were all there. What were there names... Sig, Bruce, and... H. I walked up and sat down.

They gave me dirty looks. I showed them the P.H.A.C. on my head. They looked at each other cautiously.

H leaned toward me, "We will talk tomorrow..." he said as they walked away. Oh gosh...

Authors Note: Wow... okay then. Haha! How did you like it? Please review and...  
GOOD DAY TOO YOU!  



End file.
